Crash
by lazywriter123
Summary: The Jet crashed into the Colorado mountains. An unsub is loose and the team must fight to survive. Got the idea from a poll i saw on the CM website, i don't own of course but wanted to make my own version of the story idea. Hope you like it.
1. trouble in the air

I don't own Criminal minds,

On the criminal minds website I saw a poll for an episode people would like to see. One of the choices was the jet crashing and an unsub is on the loose. So I thought I would write my take on how the story would happen. I don't own the idea or anything of the website.

Enjoy

Finally after six days of tracking down a vicious murderer and cambial, Jack Dolton, the team was packing to go home at the small hotel they were staying in. It was a small hotel but the town itself was small so a big, glamorous hotel wasn't something you would find there. The town was in Colorado and it was winter so it was bitter cold out. The team wanted to pack quickly while the sky was clear and the conditions were good before a storm would hit.

The unsub was currently in the local jail until the court case was closed and he'll be shipped off to a state prison. Then the system would handle the rest. Jack sat on the thin cot in his cell, plotting and waiting to make his move. He wasn't planning on going to jail for the rest of his life, no way in hell.

Then an officer came to his cell, holding a tray of food. "Time for lunch" he said. The tray was pushed though the tiny window of the cell before it was shut tight by a steel plate. Jack didn't move or make a sound. After a minute or two he looked over at the food. A small meal of a turkey sandwich, an apple, and a cup of water.

"At least the food is healthy in jail" he thought. He ate the sandwich and the apple, as for the water he left it alone. He got up and looked up at the small, barred window just a few inches above him. He smiled and took off his white dress shirt he was wearing before he was arrested. He tied it tightly on of the bars and wrapped his neck with the other end of the shirt. He started to twist around to slowly tighten the shirt around his neck. It soon started to choke him and he passed out.

The officers rushed in and got Jack's neck free and placed him on the ground. Suddenly, Jack punched the two men so hard that they were knocked out.

"The oldest trick in the book" he thought as he ran out of the police station. He had plans for revenge against the FBI team and he knew where they were going, the airport.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$

"Man this case was brutal, seven people killed, chopped up and eaten. This unsubs never cease to amaze me" said Morgan as he boarded the plane. The other got on the plane and sat down. Spencer got out a book from his bag, Morgan got out his mp3 player, JJ and Prentiss were talking, and Hotch and Rossi decided to play poker for a while.

The plane took off a few minutes later. Once the plane leveled out and the captain announced it was ok to move about the cabin about thirty minutes later, Spencer looked out the window.

"Hey guys you can see the Colorado mountains from up here" he said. The team looked out and saw the snow covered peaks, mountains, hills, forests and icy rivers. "What a view "said JJ with a big smile. The team continued to look out the window and didn't notice the shadow moving towards the cockpit. Jack had hidden in a compartment under the mini-bar of the plane. He snuck out and had a knife in his hand. In a second his rushed into the cockpit and ran the knife through the pilot's heart. The man slumped over as Jack also killed the co-pilot. Jack laughed loudly and the team heard him. Guns drawn, they ran to the cockpit to find the pilots dead and a psychotic unsub laughing.

The jet started to descend quickly and then the plane's left side dropped so quickly that everyone fell to the ground and hit the left side of the plane. Soon lights and alarms went off. They tried to stop the plane's rapid descend but they couldn't get the plane to stop. Morgan subdued Jack but he still kept laughing.

"DAMN IT" shouted Hotch as he tried to call for help on the radio. JJ screamed, Prentiss was frozen with fear, Rossi was praying, and Spencer still tried to help Hotch get the plane under control. The snowy mountains below looked as if they were going to swallow the plane whole as they dropped like a rock into the icy hills.

Fear…grief…tears…prayers…filled each and every one of them as they jet finally slammed into the ground. The team was thrown all over the place as metal, glass, and debris was flung everywhere. Snow poured down on them like a powerful tidal wave.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. damage

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The smell of smoke…the cold air…the sound of fire crackling…the sound of pain filled groans.

Morgan slowly sat up to find him under a large pine tree, it was starting to snow. His body was cold and his arm hurting him. He looked down and saw his arm was bloody. He quickly ripped off a piece of cloth from his pants and wrapped up the wound on his forearm. Over the n that he seemed to have no really injuries, except for a few scrapes and bruises. He looked to his right and saw the wreaked plane. The tail was still intact and sticking out of the ground. The rest of the plane was a large pile of metal, smoke, flames and furniture that was ripped to pieces. Morgan's eyes widened when he saw Hotch limping from the wreckage.

"HOTCH" he cried. Hotch stopped and turned around he limped as fast as he could to Morgan. "Are you alright" Hotch asked. "I'm ok, got a bad cut on my arm but not much else. Where is everyone else?"

"Not sure, I feel so disoriented. I can't keep my eyes open" said Hotch.

"Alright, here I'll leave you by this tree to rest for a minute. I'll find the others." Morgan helped Hotch sit under the tree and took off the coat he was wearing before the plane crashed on Hotch to help keep him warm.

Morgan rushed to the wreckage, avoiding the flames and searching for his teammates. He heard a soft moan of pain coming from under a turned over couch that was ripped up. "Prentiss are you ok" he cried. She nodded but here eyes remained closed. Morgan managed to push the debris off of her. She was badly injured, cuts and bruises everywhere. She had a large gash on her forehead. "Prentiss can you move at all?" She nodded slightly and slowly got up. She didn't speak, mostly due to the fact she was trying to keep herself conscience and from falling over. He brought her to the tree Hotch was under and used some more cloth he found around the plane to bandage her up quickly. "Help…the…others" she said.

Morgan ran to find JJ, Rossi and Spencer. He looked for a few minutes and finally he found JJ, she only had minor injuries, but she was a bit dizzy. However when he dressed her wounds with more cloth, he found that she had a huge bloody cut on her back. It was bleeding horribly. Morgan soon found Rossi, luckily he was not that badly injured.

Morgan and Rossi rushed to find Spencer. When they did they saw he was thrown far from the crash site and was having trouble breathing. He was bloody and his face was covered in bruises.

"We have to find shelter, it looks like there will be a snow storm soon" said Rossi. Hotch was finally able to regain clarity and also helped Morgan and Rossi in helping the others to find a cave or some form of shelter. After some time they found a large, dry cave. Prentiss, JJ and Spencer were looking too good and Morgan noticed that they were shivering. "We should go back to the plane and find some things we can use. Maybe the radio is still intact" said Hotch. Morgan and Rossi said he would stay with the others and keep an eye on them. They haven't forgotten that Jack was missing from the crash site, which means he could still be alive.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. What Now?

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Rossi tended to JJ wounds again, the cloth wasn't doing much to stop the bleeding. As for Prentiss, she was resting and her bleeding stopped. She seemed to be slowly recovering, yet she was in a bit of pain. Spencer on the other hand, was still unconscious and he seemed to have trouble breathing. Like he was wheezing badly. Rossi put his hand on Spencer's forehead and noticed that it was hot to the touch. "A fever" he muttered. Rossi went out into the snow and gathered some ice in a spare cloth. He placed the cloth on Spencer's forehead to help bring down the fever.

Meanwhile, Hotch and Morgan were back at the crash site looking for anything that could help them. Morgan found the radio but it was smashed to pieces. They did however; find a first aid kit, some water bottles, and some blankets in a fire-proof case. "We'll have to signal a plane or a helicopter by a large fire if we want to get out of here" said Hotch. They brought the supplies back to the cave.

"How are they" Hotch asked as he kneeled to look at Prentiss. "Not too bad…Prentiss cuts have stopped bleeding but she is still in pain. JJ back is in really bad shape…as for Reid, he's not looking too good. He's breathing is weak and it sounds like he is wheezing. He also has a fever."

"…damn" muttered Morgan. The situation was looking bleak.

When they looked outside, they noticed that the storm had finally hit. The snow was falling hard and the wind howled.

"It's too dangerous to make a fire to signal for help. Besides no one would see us anyway in the storm" said Morgan, his face grim.

Morgan sat near Spencer and noticed that his face was flushed. He was sweating a lot too. Morgan got some more ice from the edge of the cave and damped a large cloth with the snow. Morgan ran the cool cloth over Spencer's face. "Hotch pass me a water bottle."

He tilted Spencer head back and gently poured some water into his month. Spencer drank it and groaned. His eyes slowly opened. "…Mor-rgan."

"Hey kid, how do you feel" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Tired…hot…and my chest hurts a little."

"Ok, just lie down and sleep. I'll be right here."

Spencer smiled slightly before falling back into a deep sleep. Morgan wrapped him in a blanket and used his coat to make a pillow for his head. He cradled Spencer's head in his arm as he put the make-shift pillow under his head and made sure Spencer was comfortable.

Spencer's breathing was still weak and hoarse sounding, it worried Morgan greatly. Also his skin was becoming pale, almost stark white.

Morgan noticed Prentiss moving towards him, "How…is Reid" she asked quietly. "Not too good, we need to find a way out of these mountains soon" he said.

Hotch and Rossi managed to make a small fire in the cave thanks to some wood they found near the cave and a pack of matches, which they found in Rossi's pocket that he got from the hotel. "Thank god I took these from the room" said Rossi.

They helped Spencer and JJ to lie closer to the fire. They were in really bad shape and would need to go to the hospital soon. Hotch noticed that JJ was in an extreme amount of pain from the deep wounds in her back. He would some pain-relieving cream in the first aid kit. Carefully and gently he applied it to the wounds. JJ immediately relaxed after the first few seconds. JJ eyes slowly opened, "Thank you…Hotch" she whispered. Hotch gave a small smile and re-bandaged her back after he was done.

$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Well it seems our weapons have been destroyed in the crash. Mine's in pieces" said Morgan. "We still have Jack to worry about…if he's still alive" said Rossi.

"Without shelter…he would be dead already but he would have found another cave."

"The real problem right now is getting help and getting Prentiss, JJ and Reid to a hospital. That could take days" said Hotch.

"They don't have DAYS" snapped Morgan.

"Keep your voce down" whispered Rossi.

Morgan sighed and looked over at Spencer. He looked so pale and weak. Same for JJ who was whimpering in pain from the horrible wounds in her back.

What the hell were they going to do now?

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. hope at last?

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The night turned the forest outside pitch black. Their only source of light was the fire. They stayed close to it but they made sure it kept going; otherwise they might freeze to death before day-break.

Prentiss was slipping in and out of consciousness; the wound to her head must be more serious than they thought. Spencer was shaking now and kept whimpering. JJ was in a lot of pain but finally the bleeding stopped, but still she looked pale.

Rossi, Hotch and Morgan, did everything they could to help the others but until the storm passed, they couldn't try to signal for help.

Several hours later, Morgan took out some food that he salvaged from the plane. In the emergency kit was some canned food and in the mini bar he found some lunch boxes of sandwiches and other goods. Morgan took the can of baked beans and placed it near the fire to cook.

In the meantime, he gently lifted Spencer so he could give him some more water. He let him drink in small sips so not to upset his stomach. After a while, the beans were cooked and Morgan took out a spoon to feed him. "Here kid…you need to eat." He tilted the spoon into Spencer's mouth and slowly he feed him until the can was half full. "I'll give you more in a minute" he said. He gently checked Spencer's bruises and cuts for any signs of infection. So far he was ok but his irregular breathing was unsettling. Morgan placed his hand on Spencer's chest and he could feel the strain in his lungs. He frowned and took the spoon to feed Spencer the rest of the beans.

Hotch checked over JJ wounds again on her back. They to be getting better but he noticed they were still red and irritated. He prayed that they weren't becoming infected. He took a soup can, opened it and placed it near the fire to cook. While it cooked, Hotch rubbed some more pain-relieving cream on her back. When the soup was hot, he gently fed her the soup while also giving her some water. He noticed that her face was becoming very pale and she was beginning to sweat a little.

Rossi tended to Prentiss, who was still weak and tired. Rossi helped her eat and checked her wounds. So far she was fairing the best but she could have had some serious injury to her head. "Prentiss…how are you feeling" Rossi asked. She groaned in pain, "Like the earth keeps spinning and m limbs feel like lead." Rossi placed a cool, damp cloth on her forehead and she smiled. "Thank you…" Rossi smiled and tucked her in with some blankets.

"This is really bad man" said Morgan. "We need to get them to a doctor."

Hotch sighed in frustration and Rossi face looked grim. Suddenly Rossi looked up and went to the entrance of the cave. "Its dawn…and the snow storm has seemed to pass…this is our chance guys!"

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Jack

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan ran outside and saw it was true, the snow has stopped falling. "Alright, let's make a large fire to signal for help. Hotch and I will find wood, Rossi stay with the others." Hotch and Morgan ran into the woods to find as much wood as quickly as they can. They had to hurry before their teammates got any worse.

They didn't notice the figure in the distance watching them.

Rossi was tending to Spencer, gently he placed a cold cloth on his forehead and dabbed another cold cloth on his neck to cool him down from his high fever. Spencer was murmuring nonsense, mostly likely the fever was making Spencer delirious. Rossi frowned, at this rate, even if they got to the hospital, it might be too late for him. He dared not to dwell on such thoughts.

JJ was still asleep and her back was now red and some of the cuts looked green and yellow. He now feared that the cuts have become infected. Prentiss was still having trouble standing and staying awake which worried Rossi greatly.

Suddenly, Rossi was hit over the head with a stone and was knocked out cold.

#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Morgan and Hotch gathered as much wood as they possibly could. They also went back to the crash site to find anything else they could use.

"Hey Morgan I found something" shouted Hotch. Morgan ran over to find a large box looked to have been forced open. Whatever was in it has been taken out. "This box had knives in it…in case of emergencies…" Morgan paled.

"We have to get back to the cave NOW" Morgan shouted. Hotch and Morgan ran back to the cave and what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks.

Rossi was lying on the floor…and Jack was kneeling over JJ and Spencer with knives at their throats.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Garcia sat in her office, looking worried. "They should have been home last night…" None of them have answered their cell phones or her texts which made her even more worried. Suddenly she got a great idea.

As quick as a flash, she got on her computer to track their cell phones. None of them showed up…except for Morgan's phone.

At the crash site, Morgan's cell phone was under a few inches of snow...it was thrown out of his bag during the crash.

Garcia pinpointed the location of the phone. "The Colorado Mountains…"

She went over to her phone and dialed a number, "Hi this is Garcia from the FBI, some agents were in your station a few days ago for a murderer in your town…"

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$

Jack grinned when he saw the other two agents enter the cave. "One wrong move and your agents die."

Morgan clinched his fists and Hotch's eyes were lit up with fury.

"Damn…" was all Morgan could think when he saw Jack slowly slide the blade over JJ and Spencer's necks. Just enough to draw a little blood.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. safe

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan and Hotch didn't dare to move. If they tried anything, Jack could hurt the others. Jack gave them an evil smirk. He ran the blades over their throats, just barley scratching the skin. Spencer was still unconscious but his breathing sounded more labored then earlier. His cheeks were a deep red from his fever and he was sweating even more now. JJ was also still unconscious and looked to be in terrible pain on account of her whimpering and groans of pain.

Morgan and Hotch didn't know what to do and Jack had them at his mercy. Suddenly Prentiss leapt up and hit Jack over the head with a large stick that was next to her. He was knocked out cold. Morgan and Hotch rushed over and cuffed in with a pair of handcuffs that they found in the wreckage. Morgan checked to see of Rossi was alright, while Hotch helped Prentiss sit down since she was breathing heavily. "Just rest now Emily…that was a bold move but you saved them." She smiled and fell asleep again.

Rossi soon woke up but the throbbing pain in his head still lingered. JJ and Spencer were unharmed but their conditions were worsening. But about an hour after the run-in with Jack, they heard a sound that made them sigh in relief. "Hello? Is anyone in here" shouted a park ranger and several other cops, police dogs and officials that were looking for them, thanks to Garcia.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer, JJ and Prentiss were taken to the hospital by helicopter. Rossi only had a minor concussion but was ok. Hotch and Morgan were bandaged up for the cuts and bruises on them.

They sat in the waiting room of the hospital, hoping that the others would be alright.

After many hours, the doctor finally came in.

"JJ has some serious cuts on her back. They are infected and now she is on a series of antibiotics and is being treated for a fever caused by the infections. Other than that she has been bandaged up from the other cuts on her arms and legs. I expect her to make a full recovery."

"Emily had a nasty blow to the head. She has been slipping in and out of conscience because of it. We have given her pain medication and she will have to rest for a while. But it appears that the effects of the wound to her head are wearing off and soon she will be fine, but a little weak for a while."

"As for Spencer…the crash caused his lung to be torn and now because he hasn't been treated immediately his right lung has been ripped open by a broken rib. However, we have repaired it and he will make a full recovery, but he'll be on a respirator for some time and will be treated for his fever as well."

Morgan and Hotch sighed in relief.

Everyone was going to be alright.

PLEASE REVIEW-One for chapter left.


	7. healing

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan stayed with Spencer until he woke up about a week and a half later. Spencer's tired eyes opened to see his friend sleeping on the uncomfortable chair next to him.

"You're going to have a sore neck if you sleep like that" Spencer said weakly. Morgan's eyes opened and he smiled. "You're awake."

Morgan sat up, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but feeling much better than before…what happened?"

Morgan gave a big sigh, "Well you, JJ and Prentiss were hurt after the crash so we had been in a cave for about three days. Doctor said you had a fever and a broken rib damaged one of your lungs so you been here for over a week. You were on a respirator for a few days but yesterday the doctor saw you didn't need it anymore so it was removed. It looked like your fever has gone down too."

Spencer felt relieved but still curious about the others and Jack. "What happened to JJ and Prentiss" he asked.

Morgan smiled, "They are both perfectly fine. You'll all make a full recovery but Hotch wants all three of you off your feet until the doctor says different."

Spencer groaned, "Damn him sometimes, I'd rather be in a coma then sit on my rear for weeks with nothing to do."

Morgan laughed and so did he.

It was at that moment he saw the others coming into the room and so were Prentiss and JJ, covered in bandages.

"Finally woke up I see" said Prentiss with a smirk. "You guys ok" asked Spencer. They nodded.

Garcia ran up to Spencer and gave him a big but gentle hug. "Oh thank god my junior G-man is safe" she cried. Spencer blinked her nicknames for him never creased to amaze him. The others chuckled.

"…What happened to Jack" Spencer asked.

Hotch sat down in one of the chairs, "Well Prentiss managed to knock him out cold when he was in the cave. He's been arrested again, but now faces more charges of high jacking and assaulting an FBI agent."

Hotch glanced at Rossi who was rubbing his head. Rossi snorted.

"…So out jet is gone…so its commercial planes for a while…at least until the bureau gets another one" said Hotch.

"Damn, I hate flying commercial, seats feel like cardboard" whined Rossi. The others laughed.

All Morgan could think was how lucky that they all survived and lived another day. It also reminded him of how their jobs made the possibility of death closer then they think. But he knows they are strong and can and will fight together, at whatever danger they face.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
